A digital circuit is mostly operated between a first logic state and a second logic state, however an active device can behave like a linear amplifier when transistors are switching between opposite logic states. As a result of a finite gain during switching, the digital circuit may enhance the high frequency spectrum of an input signal and therefore present an overshoot or undershoot waveform at an output.
The efficiency of devices or systems which employ digital circuits can be enhanced by shortening the transition time of gate driving signals which control the operation of transistors provided with the devices or systems. However, this can cause voltage or current spikes and in turn result in problems with high switching noise and generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI). On the other hand, a longer transition time of the gate driving signals to the pass transistors produces higher power-loss and thus reduces power efficiency of the devices or systems. One example device is a switching power converter. In this context and in others it is desirable to have gate driver apparatus that is not too complex to implement, as overly complex solutions increase the bill of materials and circuit area.